


Slow Dance

by fights



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve realized that I tend to write power struggles where two men battle it out to a)maintain their masculinity or b)have sex. Power struggle sex! Note: I don't know why I wrote this. Enjoy. Kal El/Bruce Wayne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Batman/Superman series.

Slow Dance  
****  
Kal El/Bruce Wayne  


Bruce had been quick to banish Alfred and the others from the premises. Richard could be easily distracted with a lead to a criminal organization. Tim was with the Flash. No one would see the Kryptonian floating down before a full moon, arms folded like a bronze Emperor.

There was no more shame left to cover his alien body, all cloth was stripped and skin bared for purpose.

The once kind Alien from Krypton stood over Bruce Wayne with slight hesitation, eyes lowering to watch where the kryptonite was held in the billionaire’s hand.  
Bruce’s grip around the poisonous meteorite did not loosen, so Kal moved close, decreasing the space between himself, the human and his own slow death.

“Human,” Kal tongue scraped up the hair speckled neck of his human tormentor. Bruce held his head straight, his carefully raising hand held the green stone close to the wanton Kryptonian. Kal released a mixed groan of pleasure and pain and his eyes fluttered, face pressed against the nape of Bruce’s neck, gasping breaths heaving mightier. Bruce was so enticing, even when killing him. His weakening finger dragged against the opening of human’s soft cotton shirt, Kal Struggled to pull the buttons free from their holes with a soft pinching motion.

Bruce carefully eased the stone slightly farther allowing Kal El to gain more ground, his brow relenting as the Kryptonian moved with less of a heavy weight.

It was Bruce Wayne’s rigid masculinity and unbending resolve that held Kal in thrall, made him come to Gotham, where there was no sun, no law, no hope, nothing that Metropolis had. It only had Bruce and that was the only thing that Kal El wanted. The Gotham Prince’s dry, winter skin was drenched with attractive, sweet pheromone that Kal El suckled on like nectar.

“Kal,” Kal looked up with eyes that were different than Clark’s, the intense gaze was laced with pain from the dangerous ore. Bruce took Kal’s mouth into his own and filled it with as much love as he could, which wasn’t much but each drip of affection counted. “Quickly, you don’t have much time.”

Kal’s weight caused the pair to sink to the ground with a ferocious groan that came from the enthused Kryptonian. The weakening alien gulped like a man between far too many hard drinks, moving quick to do business. Bruce gripped the green stone as the awkward and fresh pain tore through him, Kal was still too strong but anymore exposure would kill him. The accumulated exposure was already creating painful looking strand of black thread to spread through Kal’s paling skin. There was no pride in Kal’s actions, he writhed with each dip, sinking deeper within Bruce and resurfacing to the edge of his human’s entrance to drive in with renewed gusto.  
There was a heavy gulping sound as the pain seemed to darken Kal’s skin with a network of black root-like things. Kal increased his pace, releasing Bruce’s phallus from his hold as he was forced to concentrate on his immediate arousal. Bruce blinked back the emotion that surged to his edges, teeth barring back the intense sound of sexual gratification.

When Kal came he was gone in an instant, leaving a crumpled man on the floor of a bedroom.

  



End file.
